


死神杰x信徒奈

by Momoi012



Category: Nope - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 11:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20241811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momoi012/pseuds/Momoi012
Summary: ◎ooc预警◎死神参照忘川渡人设定◎r18预警





	死神杰x信徒奈

湖景村这几百年来一直流传着关于“忘川”的传说——在诸圣节的前夕，故人的亡魂会在这一天回到故地在活人的身上找寻生灵，借此再生；而活着的人则惧怕死人的灵魂来夺生。为此他们每年都会将活人捆在竹筏上，推入“忘川”中，用以祭拜死神来保佑他们不受死人灵魂侵扰。

少年缓缓睁开双眼，周围只有幽暗的烛光在摇曳着，剩下全是漆黑一片，时不时耳边会响起蝙蝠煽动翅膀的声音。

我…死了吗？少年挣扎着想起身，奈何绳索紧紧地绑在身上，他甚至连动都动不了。

“奈布·萨贝达。”

“谁？谁在那里！”听到自己名字的少年瞬间警惕了起来，但他却看不见一个人影。

“身为湖景村的祭品，竟然不知道死神的名讳。”

原本幽暗的烛火突然猛烈地燃烧起来，不远处浮现出一团黑色的雾气，就在奈布还在思考刚刚那番话的意思时，一个人从雾气之中走了出来。

那是人吗？怎么看也不像，或许是神是鬼也说不定。

“唔…放开我！”不知什么时候一只手紧紧地扣住了奈布的下巴，那力道像是要把他捏碎一样。

“无理之徒。”一双猩红的眼睛靠近了奈布的脸，奈布这才看清黑袍下面的模样。苍白的脸衬着眸子的颜色更为鲜艳，从手指那里传来的触感冰冷无比，完全不像是活人该有的温度。

“你是死神？”奈布在大概确认眼前人的身份后，语气了多了一丝不耐烦。

“你可知不尊重神明的下场？”那人眯起了双眼，手上的力度又大了一分。

“呵…”奈布笑了笑，抬起双眼直视着那对猩红的眼眸，“我本来就是将死之人，还有比这更惨的下场吗？”

“那你知道‘生不如死’这个词怎么来的吗？”死神也笑了，仿佛是在嘲笑少年的无知。

听到这些话的奈布怒意更重了。如果没有诸圣节，没有死神，每年就不会有无辜的人死去，如今始作俑者就在面前，自己却无能为力。

“你们人类还真是喜欢推卸责任。”死神放开了奈布，居高临下地看着他，“所谓的祭拜神明不过是那些宵小之辈贪生怕死，借刀杀人罢了。怎么，你要把这些罪名全部安在我身上？”

“原来神也会狡辩啊？”奈布知道死神在窥视到自己内心的想法，这种行为令他更不爽了。

“你不也是因为违抗了他们的意志所以才被当做祭品吗。”死神不紧不慢地说出了奈布的遭遇，“拯救别人之前，先想想怎么救自己吧。”

“那你为什么不杀了我！”被戳破事实的奈布红着眼睛，恶狠狠地盯着死神。他确实是因为违抗了那些所谓长老的意志，所以才被当成献祭的对象。

奈布曾亲眼看着自己的同伴被沉入湖底，他无法接受因为一个传说就将活生生的人命随意践踏，哪有什么死神之说，分明就是借此机会除掉一切碍眼的人。他不是不明白，只是想逃避罢了，可自己所有的想法都瞒不过死神的眼睛。

“你是我见过的所有人类里面，灵魂最为干净的…”说完死神挥了挥手，奈布身上的绳索消失了，“你一定很美味。”

“……”说到底自己还是逃不过死亡吗？或者已经死了？奈布闭上了眼——算了，在死神的面前除了死还能有什么选择呢。

“但品尝你的灵魂之前，我想先尝尝你的肉/体。”

“！！！”奈布猛然睁开眼，想要逃走但不知什么时候手脚已经被镣铐锁住了。死神用手指轻轻一滑，衣服就裂开了，胸/前的景色一览无遗。

“你那双满是憎恶的眼睛我不想在品尝的时候看见。”说完奈布的眼睛就被一层黑布遮起来了，没有了视觉带来的后果则是更深的恐惧。

品尝？不愧是神明，居然能把做/爱说得如此冠冕堂皇。如果死神有躯体的话，听声音也是男性的躯体，那自己和他做/爱岂不是要跟男子身体交合？开什么玩笑…

“怕了吗？”死神低声笑了，“我早就告诉过你了，不尊重神明的下场是什么。”

“怕？我只是没想到神也会有这么奇怪的癖好。”

“嘴硬。”死神毫无温度的手覆上了奈布的下/体，凉意让奈布一哆嗦，“让我也看看你下面硬不硬。”

说着死神就滑破了奈布的长裤，分身赫然暴露在视野下。瞬间那位刚刚还在嘴硬的少年脸就红了，他慌乱地想用手遮住，但手上的镣铐限制了他自由行动的能力。

“还是处/子之身呢…”死神饶有兴致地打量着奈布此刻的表情，看到他如此惊慌失措，自己居然有些兴奋。

“做为神明你就是这么玩弄祭品的吗！”奈布涨红了脸，试图用语言激怒他，让他做那种事情不如杀了他好过。

“那些肮脏的灵魂根本不配出现在这里，你是第一个，应该感到荣幸。”死神握住了奈布的性/器，不断用手指摩挲着前端，直到上面开始分泌出亮晶晶的粘/液。

“唔…你给我放手！”奈布从未被人这么挑/逗过，羞耻感瞬间布满了他的大脑。

“真是学不乖呢，”死神故意加重了手的力道，“称呼我要用‘您’，听懂了吗。”

“你…不配…啊…”本来蒙住眼睛就让奈布身体的感觉更加敏感，再被死神这么一来一回地套弄，奈布没忍住便在他的手中释放了出来。

死神嗤笑了一声，似乎有些生气，他放开了奈布的性/器，手里凭空多出了一根圆柱体。

“我会让你知道配不配。”死神将奈布的双腿抬了起来，直直地把那根圆柱体塞进了他的后/穴。

“那是什么！？”奈布被突如其来的异物感吓到了，但对于蒙住眼睛的他来说，任何未知的恐惧经过爱抚都将转换成肉/体上的快/感。

“现在该你服侍我了。”

“唔…嗯…”死神用手死死钳住了奈布的腮帮，让他嘴巴无法闭合也不能咬下去，然后便把自己的雄/物插/了进去，顶到了喉咙深处。

“不…唔…”奈布的口腔已经被塞满了，但死神好像还觉得不满意，这才进去一半不到而已，便又将分身往更深处顶去。

等到奈布无法吞咽快要窒息时，死神把巨物拔了出来，在他还在大口喘着粗气的时候，又一次插/了进去，如此反复地亵玩着奈布的口腔。

“您…别…”奈布好不容易挤出来两个字，又被死神堵住了嘴巴。听到奈布用“您”这个称呼，死神才放慢了点速度。

“用舌头。”死神的性/器在奈布的口腔里来回搅弄，但他并不想只是自己在动而已。无法拒绝的奈布只能乖乖听他的命令，用舌头迎合着口中的巨大，一圈又一圈。

“好孩子才有奖励。”死神满意地笑了，数次抽/插之后在奈布的嘴巴里射/了出来。白浊的精/液和口水顺着奈布的嘴角流下，死神原本扣在腮帮的手转到了下巴上，迫使他全部咽了下去。

“咳…”奇怪的味道在口腔里散发开来，终于可以呼吸空气的奈布不停地咳嗽，企图忘掉刚刚吞下去的东西。

“后面已经很湿了呢…”死神的手摸索到下面，抽出了奈布身体里的圆柱体，惹得奈布不经意发出诱人的呻/吟。

“混蛋…”刚被侵/犯了嘴巴的奈布回过神来，小声地咒骂了一句，死神的一举一动都让他感到厌恶。

“真是学不乖啊…”死神三番五次被这家伙惹怒，本来还想帮他扩张的想法瞬间消失。不给点惩罚的话，就看不清自己现在的处境呢。

“看样子，你是等不及想要快点尝尝和神明交合的滋味了。”

“如你所愿。”

“你…啊…！”没等奈布反应过来，巨大的分身就从穴/口顶了进去，疼痛感随之袭来，内壁像是要被撕裂一般。

“放松点，不然痛的可是你。”死神慢慢地将自己的性/器抵进去，由于没有经过扩张才刚刚进入一点点就异常艰难。

“哈啊…出…出去啊…”奈布的声音带着些许慌乱，眼泪在眼眶里打转，身体上的疼痛抛去不说，光是大腿被人这样强制张开奈布就已经羞耻地想去死了，强烈的自尊心在此时显得脆弱不堪。

“出去？”死神用手爱抚着奈布坚硬的凸起，然后将性/器全部进入了他的身体，“可你的里面好像一直在吸着我不让我走呢~”

“对…对不起…”奈布意识到接下来要发生什么，生理上的感觉迫使他求饶，肉/壁紧缩着想要那巨物出去，但对于在他体内的死神来说，这更像是一种邀请。

“不觉得晚了吗？”死神听到身下人的求饶勾起了嘴角，“放心，我会好好疼爱你的。”

说完死神开始快速抽/动起来，空荡的宫殿里满是肌肤碰撞的声音。奈布的里面紧致又柔软，仿佛在引/诱着死神往深处探索。

“哈…啊…”后面被肆意侵/犯着，前端也在不断被套弄，一开始的疼痛感慢慢变成了奇特的快/感，奈布被情/欲支配着，无法抑制地发出甜腻的呻/吟声。

“你真该亲眼看看你现在淫/荡的模样。”死神继而加快了速度，性/器在奈布体内一进一出，享受着被温暖包裹的感觉。奈布的身体哪经得起如此剧烈的折腾，一阵阵娇/喘又在耳边响起。

就在奈布快达到高/潮的时候，身体里的巨物却突然抽了出去，而此时死神取下了蒙在奈布眼睛上的黑布，缓缓睁开眼的奈布正好对上死神猩红的瞳孔。

“想要吗？”死神凑近奈布的耳朵，故意舔了一下奈布的耳垂。

“……”奈布羞耻地转过头，但他不得不承认自己刚刚沉浸在被抽/插的快感之中，腰间的酥麻感还没消失，更多的是做到一半停下来的空虚感。可这种话自己怎么说得出口，自己好歹也是个男人啊，向别人索爱算什么。

“不想的话我就走了。”死神说着便起身准备离开。

“等…等等…”奈布的语气有些焦急，嘴上的逞强抵不过身体的诚实，死神就这么似笑非笑地看着他。

“想…想要。”沉默了半天奈布最终还是说出了这两个字。

“那好，”死神解开了限制奈布行动的镣铐，坐在了他面前的椅子上，“让我舒服了就帮你。”

“！？”突然自由的奈布有些手足无措，而死神正悠然自得地望着自己，硕大的性/器在自己面前等待着什么。

顾不上这么多了，做就做吧，反正已经做过一次了。奈布伸手握住了巨大，皱着眉头闭上眼睛含/住了它。

“之前提醒过你吧，要用舌头。”死神不紧不慢的声音传来。

奈布艰难地吞下死神的分身，巨大的尺寸让他勉强才包住一半。奈布用舌头僵硬地舔/着前端，近乎窒息的感觉让他眼前起了一层雾气 ，但即便如此也不能停下，因为闭着眼睛但都能感受到死神直勾勾的目光。

“啊…还是听话的奈布可爱。”死神抚摸着奈布毛茸茸的脑袋，然后用手抬起他的脸，“想要的话自己动吧？”

“……”奈布没有说话，长时间蹲着的他突然站起来险些眼前黑过去。自尊心已经算不上什么了，奈布如此想着便用手环住了死神的脖子，昏暗中视线不清晰导致他只是维持着现在的动作没有坐下去。

“在这里哦。”死神的手指从奈布的胸膛滑过侧腹，最后停留在了腰上。

“哈啊…”还没等奈布反应过来，死神就已经连根埋入了，柔软的肉/壁包裹着滚烫的性/器，光是插/进来就让奈布一阵眩晕。

“我说过的吧，自己动。”

“嗯…啊…”奈布缓慢地扭动着腰肢，但这种细微的感觉根本比不上之前被撞击的快感，想要用力身体却使不上劲，这样反而让奈布更难受了。

“要我帮你吗？”死神不怀好意地问到。

“不…不用…”奈布觉得自己被小看了，这个混蛋分明就是在调/戏自己。

“可你这副表情完完全全就是在勾引人呢~”死神不由分说地开始扶着奈布的腰抽/插起来，每一下都深深地顶在内腔的深处。

“啊、别…哈啊…”奈布被这突如其来的深入惹得娇/喘连连，可他现在这个体/位什么也做不了，只能任由体内的巨物肆意妄为。

“杰克——我的名字，我要你永远记住。”说完死神便咬住了奈布的肩膀，深深地留下了一枚血印。

“痛…啊…”肩膀上的疼痛感让奈布骤然缩紧了自己的后/穴。杰克闷哼一声，肉/壁紧缩让自己的腰间一阵酥麻，但很快这种酥麻就变成了快感，并随之发泄到奈布的身上。

“果然…灵魂和肉/体一样吸引人呢~”杰克一边不断撞击着奈布的敏/感点，一边不忘在奈布耳边低语。

“杰…杰克、慢点…哈啊…”越来越快的抽/插速度让奈布感觉自己快要疯掉了，沉沦在欢/爱之中的他口齿都快不清楚了。

“不可以直呼名字哦，”杰克像是故意惩罚一般，手指从腰间滑过侧腹，再到肋骨，最后攀上乳/首，用力地捏了一下，“这样对神明不尊敬呢。”

“啊…对、对不起…”吃痛的奈布惊慌地改口，“杰…杰克大人…”

“真听话。”杰克吻住了奈布，把甜腻的呻/吟封在了口中。

“唔…嗯…”杰克的舌头掠过奈布口腔的每一个角落，最后和奈布的舌头纠缠在一起，舌尖触碰舌尖的感觉让奈布全身酥/软，后/穴也在紧紧地吸附着杰克的巨物。

“小奈布要…一滴不剩地全部喝下去哦~”杰克的分身被内腔的温暖包围着，不停地操/弄下就快到达了欢/爱的顶点。

“嗯…啊…”奈布感觉到体内被一股温热填满了，下意识地低头一看，自己的体液和杰克的白浊混在一起，腰部还在微微颤抖。

我…我居然跟神明做了情/爱之事？而且还是随时可以要了自己命的死神？接下来等待自己的会是什么呢…奈布现在脑袋一片空白，呆呆地坐在杰克的身上，让杰克误以为他意犹未尽没缓过神。

“没做够吗？”杰克一脸戏谑地看着他，奈布才反应过来自己现在还是双手环着杰克脖子、坐在他身上的一个体/位，埋在体内的分身并没有要出去的意思。

“并、并没有！”奈布不知道该如何面对他，撑起双手想要自己逃离那根巨大。

“可你这里面太舒服了我还不想结束呢~…”杰克趁机凑过去咬住了奈布的耳朵，“那我们再做一次吧。”

“！！！”

说完杰克抱起了奈布，往宫殿深处走去。

不知道身体交缠了多久，也不知道高/潮了多少次，奈布趴在柔软的床垫上喘着气，杰克就像是一个欲望无止境的恶魔，不停地索要，不停地吸取，一次又一次地引导自己坠入情/爱的深渊。

经过肉/体上的欢愉后，留给奈布的是快/感与不真实感混杂在一起。这样与神明交/欢，后果是什么呢？不想去想了，好累…好想睡觉…

“奈布.萨贝达。”

奈布隐隐约约听见杰克喊自己的名字，上一次他喊全名，好像是刚见面的时候呢…过了多久了？记不清了，脑袋隐隐作痛，想要起身但腰间传来的疼痛让奈布放弃了这个举动，他只能睁眼望着杰克，等待着…

“做我的信徒吧。”

“舍弃掉人类的躯壳，将灵魂献给我。”

“永远不背叛我，永远效忠于我。”

“与我共生，共灭。”

杰克伸出了手，猩红的眼眸像是有魔力，吸引着奈布靠近。以前的记忆走马观花般在奈布的脑海里一遍又一遍重复着，最后化为一场大火消失殆尽。

“我…永生追随您，杰克大人。”

END


End file.
